Going Through Heartbreak
by HayleyMikaelson
Summary: Marley is trying to move on with her life after the heartbreak Jake caused her. But how could she when Jake is everywhere, begging for her forgiveness? With a new transfer to McKinley High from Dalton Academy, perhaps Marley can finally move on with the Abercrombie transfer that had caught her eye and his as well.


Hi guys! This is a jarley fanfic that I decided to write for my younger sister. She loves Jake and Marley. Seeing as I love her(sometimes), I decided to be a nice sister and write this story for her. This is my first ever fanfic for the glee community so bare with me. Also, there will be some mistakes seeing as English isn't my first language, so sorry about that.

Oh btw, I do not own Glee or the characters down below. All of this is for entertainment purposes. Yeah.. so enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Three Weeks

It's been three painful weeks since Marley has broken with Jake. She couldn't sleep, eat or even sing. All she can think about are images of Bree and Jake having sex. She couldn't believe he would even cheat on her. After everything they've been through, he just threw it all away because he couldn't stay faithful to her. Jake had tried talking to her, apologizing and even sending her roses every day but Marley stayed strong and didn't give into the Puckerman charm. With the help of Kitty, she was able to stay away from him.

She knew she had to move on someday, but how could she do that if she knew she was still irrevocably in love with Jake._ You could forgive him?_ Her conscious asked her. Marley had thought about it, but she knew she could never trust him again.

Here she was, another painful day at Glee club. Marley sat next to Kitty while Jake sat at the back by himself. After everyone found out about him cheating on Marley, everyone has been reluctant to talk him, even Mr. Shuester.

"Okay kids." Mr. Shuester greeted them in his usual peppy tone. "This week's assignment is…." He paused, looking at Jake then Marley. "Love." Mr. Shuester knew he had to do something to reconcile Jake and Marley in some way. Don't get him wrong. Cheaters are completely unacceptable in his eyes, but from the last three weeks, he could tell just how sorry Jake is and how miserable he has been without Marley. And this little feud between the two has been creating some unwanted drama in Glee club.

"Mr. Shuester," Kitty said as she raised her hand up in the air. "Do you really think that's the best theme to do considering what's been going on?" Marley looked down as Jake looked at Marley.

"Yeah Mr. Shuester, I don't think that the best idea right now." Arty spoke up, agreeing with Kitty. The blonde turned her head to her boyfriend, smiling at him for agreeing with her. Everyone then began talking, murmuring about what they thought of the theme.

Then all of a sudden, Marley spoke up, silencing everybody in the room. "No guys, I think it's the perfect idea." Marley answered in her gentle, angelic voice. "Love is a really good topic. I think that we should do it."

Jake was shocked. He didn't think Marley would be okay doing any topic associating love, but here she is, surprising him yet again. A feeling of hope ran through his body._ 'Maybe there's a chance for us to reconcile.'_ He thought in his head.

"Alright then. Love it is." He smiled at the class and then they began working by picking different songs.

**Later** that day, Marley had just gotten out of her last class of the day when Jake approached her when she was at her locker.

"Hi.." He gave her one of his cute, boyish smile that he knew Marley couldn't resist.

Marley slowly turned to him, closing her locker slightly to get a better look at him. "What do you want, Jake?" You can hear the defeat and sadness in her voice. It was killing him, knowing that he had caused this ongoing pain.

"I wanted to ask if we can talk.. you know, about us?" He asked, hoping that she would say yes.

"I can't." Marley simple told him. "I'm doing something with Kitty after school." She grabbed the last of her books and stuffed it into her backpack before shutting the locker close.

She turned her back on him and began walking away but she barely got a couple steps because Jake had grabbed her arm to stop her. "Marley.. come on. I just want to talk. I-I miss you."

Marley swallowed hard, shutting her eyes for a moment before shrugging his hand off her arm. "Jake, I can't okay? I still can't talk to you. God, I can barely look at you. I'm not ready, so please stop." She looked at him for a moment before Kitty interrupted the silence between them. "Marley, you ready to go?" She asked while linking her arm with Marley's.

"Yeah.. let's go." She gave Jake a last look before walking away.

"Puckerman," The blonde spit out his name with such disgust while giving him the infamous Kitty Wilde death glare, before catching up with Marley.

* * *

REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT! Also tell me if you guys want me to continue or not!

_- xo Tricia Camille_


End file.
